


满分

by BadBoyBot



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyBot/pseuds/BadBoyBot
Kudos: 1





	满分

我知道一定会有这样一天。田柾国的房门虚掩着，里面有窸窸窣窣衣物摩擦的声音。

金泰亨声音本来就低，现在还带着点撒娇的鼻音，他看起来是一个很会让自己舒服的人，如今从门外的视角他只露出两只腿，细细的脚踝露出在松松的校服裤子外面，坐在窗台上一晃一晃的。

平时在学校里遇到他，一定不会想到他还有这样的一面。就像我和田柾国是从一个娘胎里出来的，看到他现在的样子，也会有点不自在。

他的手按在透明的窗户上，不知道在用哪门子劲，露出明显的青筋。慢慢顺着玻璃往下滑，留下五只手指的痕迹。那只手落在金泰亨的肩膀上，顺着他的肩线滑下去，滑到金泰亨漂亮的、搭在窗台上的手，和那只手纠缠、五指相扣。

我很尴尬，即使金泰亨穿着衣服，但顺着田柾国的手看下去，我仿佛也跟着勾勒出了他躯体的痕迹。

我觉得我的呼吸急促了起来，脸也热得可以。但好奇心让我没办法转身就走。毕竟在我有记忆以来，田柾国大概是第一次对一件事、一个人表现出如此强烈的欲望。从前面对任何事物任何选择，田柾国总是那一句：“随便，我都可以。”要么就是沉默。仔细想想，我们相处的这十七年，田柾国似乎大部分时间都是沉默的。

可我们是双胞胎。这很奇妙，不是吗？即使田柾国什么都不说，我也能感受到。因为我们是坚固不可分离的组合，是外界的人无法入侵的羁绊，是彼此永远的底牌。假如我偏执了一分，田柾国就变得圆滑一分。我们合在一起永远会是一百分。

有人说我们两个之中，我是那个模范生，田柾国是不羁的那一个。然而只有我知道，田柾国一直是我们两个人之间的家长，田柾国本人怕是都不知道，他多么喜欢逼自己，我知道他一直都沉浸在这份伟大的退让情绪里。我们各自扮演着伟大的家长角色和偏执任性的孩子角色，努力靠两个人的力量维系一个本该有四个人的家庭关系。我们都依赖着这份关系生存着。

田柾国吻着金泰亨的下颚线，抚上了金泰亨的大腿。金泰亨像是被吻得失了神，一张小嘴微张着，伸出水蜜桃一般的小舌头，小猫似的轻轻喘着。田柾国附身握住了金泰亨晃荡着的脚踝，引着他们交缠在自己的腰间。突然被抱了起来，金泰亨还是乖乖的，把手环在田柾国的脖子上，脸埋在田柾国的脖子边，露出乖乖的发旋。

金泰亨确实很乖。一开始我在教室外面看到金泰亨时，以为他是一个很凶的人。我在想为什么田柾国不时念叨的是一个这么凶的人？喜欢凶的人不如去喜欢年级主任？

好吧，我承认我是带着敌意去认识他的。即使我们都依赖着这份关系，依赖的程度却是不同的。我知道沉默的田柾国一直在渴望着，渴望有一个人能让他放下他一直背负的东西，来拯救他，让他去体验最自然、最简单的那种感情。也许这份有点自私的心理让他很有负罪感，所以他总是努力地让这束火焰保持着最弱，不要太明显也不要让他总是想起。

可是金泰亨出现了。我知道一定会有这样一天，我们就像一棵树上结的两株葡萄，其中一株先离开是大概率事件，先脱离的是田柾国是这份大概率之中的大概率。

一开始我只是想去看看金泰亨是个什么样的人，看了之后又开始好奇他和田柾国是如何相处的，他平时是怎么说话的，田柾国又是怎么喜欢上他的，等我再意识到的时候，我已经坐在他身边上手工课了。

田柾国开始脱自己衣服了，金泰亨已经被扒得精光，他垂着眼看身前的田柾国，像是小猫撒娇似的用脑袋蹭了蹭一旁的枕头。田柾国欺身压了下来，那里已经硬挺挺地顶着金泰亨的肚子了。我吸一口气要分三次吐出来，田柾国却还是心电感应般地透过门缝与我对视了。

田柾国想要的是有一个人来救他，那我想要的是什么？我的行动总是在我想清楚所有事情之前。就像现在，上一秒随着田柾国停下来的动作，金泰亨也仰起头看向门口的方向，下一秒我已经走进了房间。

很可悲，不是吗？我只是个旁观者，不知道为什么却进入了幕布。我感到羞愧，低着头不愿意面对眼前的一切。

“你怎么总是低着头呀？”

金泰亨开口问了和那天在手工课上一模一样的话。

和那天的课上不同，我竟控制不住地落下泪来，我委屈极了，为了自己的自私，为了田柾国，为了十二年前被爸爸妈妈放弃的那一天。直到我被金泰亨抱着，我还在不断地流着泪。他的身上既温暖，又带着淡淡的奶香，让我觉得自己仿佛是一个婴儿，被母亲抱在怀里安慰着。

金泰亨闷哼了一声，他的整个胸腔都随着一震。我刚从他怀里直起身子，他整个人就已被撞得几乎无法支撑自己，他把双手按在我的胸膛上。他一定能感受到我狂跳的心脏，因为他透过汗湿的刘海抬起了眼睛看向了我，他的目光真像一片透彻的湖水，在他的眼睛里我看到满脸泪痕无措的自己。

他一只手顺着我的胸口滑向了我的肚子，我眼看着我的肚子紧张地缩了一下，裤子里的那处硬得更加明显了。他单手拉开了我的裤子的拉链，又帮我把火热的欲望释放了出来。他的手指真的很漂亮，手工课那天我就注意到了，虽然他编绳子的动作有点笨，但是比起绳子，光是手指的动作就足够赏心悦目了。

他的手指不像他的身体，带着点凉，被他碰上的瞬间我倒吸了一口气。他像是第一次做这件事，犹豫了一下，又小心地动作了一下，我控制不住地挺起腰随着他的动作往前送了几下。他的身体被身后的田柾国操得越来越软，到后来竟然俯在了我的分身之前。他的脸离得是那样的近，我甚至可以感受到他的呼吸。我觉得我的筋脉都喷张了，他似乎能想我所想，伸出他粉色的小舌头，像是好奇一样舔了舔面前的物体。未等我反应，他又张开嘴吮吸了起来。他不时抬眼确认我的反应，喉咙里又随着田柾国的动作不时发出呜呜的声音，仿佛是我把他上面的小嘴也伺候得很舒服似的。我知道这样对金泰亨是不对的。我的负罪感伴随着快感的增长而增加着，随着高潮到来的那一刻，我的意识才慢慢清醒，黑暗和寂静重新包围住我，我慢慢平复着呼吸，睁开眼睛才发现我的眼睛已经被哭湿了。我缓了很久，说不清我的心情是庆幸还是空虚。

阳台金泰亨被洗干净的外套被逐渐升起来的太阳照着，反射出淡淡的光。窗外开始有鸟叫，意味着稀松平常的一天又开启了。黑暗的夜晚仿佛未曾存在过。这样就够了，我打开阳台的门，触碰到金泰亨干净的校服外套，这样就够了。我做错一件事，田柾国去做一件对的事，我们还是满分的我们。


End file.
